1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate capable of improving display quality and a display apparatus having the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus converts image data, that is in the form of electrical signals processed by an information processing apparatus, into an image that is visible to the naked eye. An electrophoretic display (EPD) is one of the display apparatuses having a thinner and lighter structure than a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD).
In detail, the electrophoretic display includes a top substrate having an electrode, a bottom substrate having an electrode, and electrically charged pigment particles interposed between the top and bottom substrates. The pigment particles move toward the top or bottom substrate in response to an electric field that is applied between the top and bottom substrates. As described above, the charged particles move in response to the electric field, and this movement is referred to as electrophoresis. The electrophoretic display displays an image by using electrophoresis. In particular, since the electrophoretic display is a reflective display apparatus that displays an image by using external light, the electrophoretic display does not require an additional light source. Further, since the pigment particles are confined in a very thin layer, the electrophoretic display has advantages in terms of lightness and slimness.
However, the display quality of the electrophoretic display is gradually degraded (e.g., by external light) because the color of the pigment particles gradually changes from exposure to ultraviolet light that is generally present in the external light.